poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Mata Nui vs. Tirek and Tuma
This is how Ryan and Mata Nui vs. Tirek and Tuma goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. see Ryan and Mata Nui Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse us. [Ryan and Mata Nui walk up to face Tuma and Tirek Tuma: Yes.... So brave. gulps and looks at Tuma Tuma: I hoped all the Glatorian will come. But, it seems, they're even bigger cowards then I thought! Skarll cheer Ryan F-Freeman: I think we haven't said our names. I'm Ryan. Student of Primus and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Tuma: I hoped the Princess of Friendship would also come. But it seems, she's an even bigger coward like the Princess of the Sun, the Princess of the Moon, and the Princess of Love than I thought. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you are Tuma. Skrall leader. Tuma: Everyone knows that. Ryan F-Freeman: Eather am I a madman. Or would I like to join the winning side? Skrall cheer for what Ryan said Tuma: Either he's a madman or he'd like to join the winning side?! Ryan F-Freeman: That's what I said. Tuma: I know, but I made it sound better. Ryan F-Freeman: That could work. his Keyblade Tuma: Which is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Mata Nui and I are here to fight for our friends freedom. Me against you, Tuma. Mata Nui can fight Tirek. Mata Nui: Wow. Ryan. You did act like me and Riku. Ryan F-Freeman: Unless the Skrall leader is the true coward like Unicron! Tuma: I'm going to enjoy tearing that fancy keyblade from your dead hands! Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know about the Keyblade? Tuma: Ryvine and Xehanort told me about it. Including that fancy mask. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I did get chosen by the Keyblade. Ok. So no cutting off body parts. Let's make that a rule. No below the belt. I think we can a good clean Glatorian fight. Skake? Tuma: Here at the Skrall Camp, there are no rules! nods and shakes hands with Tuma Tirek: May the best Glatorians win. Ryan F-Freeman: And... let's fight. knocks Ryan off his feet Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Emmet: Dirty cheating Skrall! Sci-Rianna: Kiina? Kiina: Hey, no fair! Berix: That's my line! cheers for his Skrall as Ryan gets up Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I'm going easy on ya. out his Spiked Thonax launcher This will do. at Tuma dodges it and it hits Tirek Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Nice dodge. Guess this thing must be made from "Missisipi". laughs Get it? I missed you. Tirek: Let me at you, Prince Ryan! a Skrall and grab it's sword Tuma: The prince is mine! Ryan F-Freeman: PRIME-prince. I got the Matrix in me. his Keybalde at Tuma knocks Ryan off his feet again Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Again? up You could give me a chance. uses his saw shield to knock Ryan off his feet again Ryan F-Freeman: Youch! some sparks from Tuma's back Hmm. Sci-Rianna: Wait. Guys. I think Ryan is doing what Ackar and Ryantinal Prime taught us. Study you opponante and find it's weakness. Emmet: Let's hope Ryan find it fast now! Tuma: Did this pathetic weakling really believe he could bring down the mighty Tuma?! Ryan F-Freeman: Just be carefull. Arrigants can knock down giants. Trust me! dodge Tuma's attack and hit Tuma's back with his Keyblade Tuma: What did you do?! Mata Nui: He knows. Ryan F-Freeman: his magic to pull the Skrall's shield and knocks it away Skrall: Scream Tuma: My shield! That shield was one of a kind! You owe me $17.00. Ryan F-Freeman: That's not your shield, idiot! You said, No rules. Didn't you? Now it's time to turn the tables! the Skrall's shield to knock Tuma down Tuma: I know what I said. I just don't listen to myself. gets up just as Ryan punches Tuma's back and tosses the Skrall's shiled back to the Skrall Ryan and Tuma: Ouch! Tirek: I think I go to another world after this. Sci-Rianna: That's it! Guys! Ryan found a weak spot in Tuma's armor and now Ryan is using it against him! Emmet: We get it, Sci-Rianna. We could go to Paris after this. and Tuma clash blades Tuma: This cannot be! I am the mighty Tuma! Ryan F-Freeman: And I am the Prime-prince Ryan. Mata Nui: Come on, Ryan! Kick Tuma's butt! was about to attack but Tuma knocks Ryan's Thorax launcher off his hand Ryan F-Freeman: Oh well. I think Ryantinal Prime did keep Twilight safe. then knocks Ryan's Keyblade to the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Two words: Anger Management. Tuma: angrier dodges Tuma's attack, grabs his Keyblade and prepares to charge Ryan F-Freeman: Skrall leader, corner pocket! at Tuma Extreme KO! Tuma's back with his Keyblade Tuma: I...die...? No! is defeated. Tirek leaves the arena Ryan F-Freeman: Better luck next time, Tuma. Tuma's shield I claim Tuma's shield in victory! Free my friends! Nui hugs Ryan recovers and pats Ryan's head Ryan F-Freeman: You did well, Tuma. Tirek left with his honner intact. Tuma: Yes. Your skills are cool. I think... I could make you the Skrall leader. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean... Tuma: Ryan F-Freeman: I think Sci-Rianna can teach you about friendship. I felt brave at that fight. I don't know who the traitor is yet. Sci-Rianna: Yahoo! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626